


[Podfic] Starboy

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not Hunters, Childhood Friends, Fandom Trumps Hate, Fluff, Growing Up Together, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Profound Bond, Semi-Magical Realism, Star Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 21:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19326349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “Hey, angel,” she interrupted softly. “Who’re you talking to?”“Cas!” Dean pointed out the window at nothing. “He’s my star.”The stars were out and shining, barely dimmed by the comparison of the bright moon. Mary smiled up at them, following Dean’s vague gesture. A kid could do worse for imaginary friends than a star, so she crouched next to the crib’s railing and asked, “Yeah? Which one is he?”She let him point out his ‘Cas,’ a star twinkling low between two treetops where he could see it even when he lay down. Then she coaxed him back to sleep, tucking him beneath the soft blue blanket and kissing the top of his head as he yawned two goodnights: one to her and one to Cas.Podfic length: 00:20:10





	[Podfic] Starboy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [A_Diamond](https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Diamond/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Starboy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9912323) by [A_Diamond](https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Diamond/pseuds/A_Diamond). 



> Author notes: The amazing dmsilvisart has made art for this story as part of the Fandom Trumps Hate auction! Please see her masterpost [here](https://dmsilvisart.tumblr.com/post/179252391153/starboy) and the art embedded in the fic.
> 
> Reader notes: this podfic was recorded for Fandom Trumps Hate 2019. It was my first foray into the Supernatural fandom (and a lovely, soft first fic at that!). I hope that you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed listening to it; please let me know if something is awry with the audio!

**Author's Note:**

> Reader notes: thank you for listening! Please feel free to leave kudos with a_diamond if you enjoyed.
> 
> I would like to take a second to call attention to an issue that is very important to me: the current treatment of immigrants in detention by the US government. As of the day of posting, four more toddlers were just hospitalized; many more children remain in custody, seperated from their parents. If you have any resources to spare, I ask that you please consider helping Raices (https://www.raicestexas.org), the Asylum Advocacy Project (https://asylumadvocacy.org), or the ACLU.


End file.
